Talk:Wikinational Conservation Organization
So.. We've got "at-risk", "vulnerable", "endangered", and "unrecoverable". Shouldn't we add a fifth one, namely "extinct"? In this case, the species are extinct in the wikination, but can still be found in other countries. --OuWTB 08:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :That kind of falls under the definition given for "unrecoverable", does it not? 77topaz (talk) 10:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say so. If a species has died out in Lovia, but not in Hawaii, it can be reintroduced and thus recovered, right? :o --OuWTB 12:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I understand you, but do you have any suggestion? Reintroducing extinct animals in Lovia would be very nice, but I think it's not WICO's task to do this. Personally, I think the government is responsible for reintroducing animals. The WICO is only in charge of protecting and conserving species at-risk, vulnerable species, endangered species and unrecoverable species (the four categories). The Ministry of Environment's National Park Service should start a reintroducing program. You should ask Nicholas Sheraldin (User:77topaz), the current Minister of Enivornment for this. But after all, I understand your previous message and we should have such a program that can develop Lovia's wildlife by reintroducing species. And also, don't forget the Lovian Conservationist Association already existed before the WICO's foundation in 2014. The WICO and LCA could cooperate? ::::OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOoOooOo (talk) 14:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::This also concerns me, being the man behind the Oceana State Department of Environmental Affairs. I think it would be best to rename "unrecoverable" to "extinct". To me, it looks like that will cover both species being entirely extinct (and unrecoverable), and species being extinct in certain locations (and therefore, maybe reintroduceable). Bart K (talk) 15:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There is still a big difference between "entirely extinct" and "extinct in certain locations". We can rename "unrecoverable" to "extinct", but there a reintroducing program should be started by the Ministry of Environment, using this list of extinct species of the WICO. :::::::OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOoOooOo (talk) 15:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::That's exactly why we need both "unrecoverable" and "locally extinct" :o --OuWTB 15:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Unrecoverable would include species that have unsustainable populations all the way to unconfirmed extinction. The only species listed is presumed extinct in Lovia and in North America. Unrecoverable means that for whatever reason (presumed extinction, serious disease, inability to reproduce in numbers, existence only in captivity and inability to/unsuccessful reintroduction in the wild etc.) it cannot be recovered to a healthy, growing population able to survive on its own. HORTON11: • 18:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I understand what you mean with your definition of "unrecoverable" and I agree with this. I also agree with Oos' idea of five categories. :::::::::::OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOoOooOo (talk) 18:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Horton: I think we understood that already :o --OuWTB 18:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I put some of the animals of Juliana see. You can add it to the list of the species at risk. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Alright. I'll look through the list. HORTON11: • 13:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC)